1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound systems and more particularly pertains to a new Portable Sound System for providing a sound system which is operable while mounted in a vehicle and also operable independent of any such mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sound systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, sound systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar., expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sound systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,361; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,421; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,684; U.S. Pat. No. D317,607; U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,495 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,434.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Portable Sound System. The inventive device includes a housing, a sound signal generating unit located in the housing, a housing speaker mounted in the housing and electrically connected to the sound signal generating unit, and a mounting frame permanently mountable in a vehicle, wherein the housing is removably mountable in the mounting frame and wherein the housing and the mounting frame include mating connectors for connecting the sound signal generating unit to the electrical power system of the vehicle and the vehicle speakers when the housing is mounted in the mounting frame.
In these respects, the Portable Sound System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a sound system which is operable while mounted in a vehicle and also operable independent of any such mounting.